1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connection of a removable electronic module and, more particularly, to a connection which can occupy less space than conventional removable electronic module connections.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electronic module readers, such as a memory card reader for example, are provided in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, digital cameras and hand-held games, for example. The readers allow a user to removably insert different modules for use by the device. In the past, the some readers were provided with a first switch for detecting the presence of a memory module in the reader. The reader could also have a separate second switch for signally a pre-warning if the module was being removed or ejected from the reader. This second switch was to allow for “hot swapping” of modules without having to turn OFF power to the device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0273174 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an electronic module reader with a module detection and ejection pre-warning switch. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0043643 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses peripheral leads on an electrical interconnect. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0143352 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an electronic device having a memory card detachment/attachment recognition function and method.
There is a desire to make thinner mobile phones and other hand-held portable electronic devices. Height of the memory card reader mechanics is one limiting factor for creating thinner designs. The main reason for this height problem is that the contacts of the card are under the card (the bottom side of the card) which forces the reader design to be implemented under the bottom of the card. For good and reliable connection the reader needs to be implemented with spring contacts, and they are located under the card. This increases the height of the assembly. Another factor increasing the height of the assembly is the additional mechanics to detect card removal information. There is a desire to reduce the height or thickness of a card and card reader assembly to thereby enable design of thinner electronic devices, such as mobile phones for example. Conventional designs for card removal and detection also add complexity of design mechanisms. This increases costs and may be prone to failure. Thus, there is also a desire to reduce complexity of card removal and detection.